


She Who Claims The Chaos

by Kartara



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartara/pseuds/Kartara
Summary: Natsu is feared by the guild. When he meets Lucy and she dosen't turn away from him and wants to be his friend instead, how will that make him feel? Why is he changing? NaLu. (Originally by primsgirl89 but adopted by me.)





	1. Chapter 1

Former Authoress: Primsgirl89 (You can find them on both FF.net and Wattpad!)

Beater/Reviser & New Authoress: Kartara (You can find me both on Wattpad and FF.net!)

Quick note: I, Kartara, adopted this series form Primsgirl89 and began to write for it. Soon after, Prim and I both agreed that it'd be best if I edited the past chapters (Chapters 1 – 12) in my own style and upload it as my own fan-fiction to avoid copyright. Credit for the original story plot and development should go to her for these lovely chapters!

* * *

 

Lucy grumbled about the prices in this town to herself, angry at how outrageously high they were. She sighed after a few minutes and stopped at a spot that overlooked a few shops and sat on the balustrade.

 _Where should I go now?_  She asked herself.

She's suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she hears a girl yell to her friend, "Hurry up! I heard Salamander is here!"

"Who's Salamander?" Her friend asked.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know who Salamander is? He's a famous mage!" The girl squealed.

That made her interest peak.  _Why would a famous mage come to a town like this?_ She thought.

Lucy decided to follow the girl to see Salamander. As soon as she saw him, her heart started to pound, her cheeks began to flush, and she couldn't bring herself to look away. She could only see and think of him. He had her undivided attention. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd. He smirked and gave her a wink. She suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. Barely containing her squeal, she set her hand over her heart out of reflex.

 _Is this love?_  Lucy asked herself. She decided that it was, and she was going to stay with him forever. Then she saw his hand, which held a ring, and the feeling stopped when she realised that the ring was some ring charm.

 _This is guy using a love charm!_  I walked to the back of the group and noticed a male shove his way to the front with a flying blue cat.  _This could be interesting._

The next few minutes later the "Salamander" was enjoying the attention until she hissed through clenched teeth, "Using charms to get attention? Pathetic."

Salamnder didn't like that one bit.

"Not only is it pathetic, it's also pretty damn low," The man next to her responded in a bored voice. His voice was smooth and deep. He pulled his hood down, showing his salmon hair. His skin was a good tan. His eyes are what caught her attention the most, though. His eyes were so void of emotion other than hatred and annoyance. His dark eyes caught hers and she mouthed her plan. He nodded.

"Get him to take off those rings. I will get some soldiers."

She ran off, but there was a hot flame following her. She ran faster, ignoring the gasp of surprise. She came back with the soldiers five minutes later. She saw the salmon haired boy sitting on the beat-up "Salamander". He got up and walked away without his cat. She grabbed the cat and walked close behind him. He didn't say anything, but he did slow down.

A few hours later of walking, they camped out. The blonde woman began to cook food while whispering her new celestial magic spells to herself. The salmon-haired boy looked more annoyed when the cat woke up. The cat rubs its sleepy eyes as he paused and looked up at her with curious big eyes.

"Hey, Natsu?" The male beside her grunted but gave no other sign that he was listening. "Who's the blonde?"

She looked at the cat and flicked its nose playfully with two fingers. Natsu never answered the cat so she decided to answer. "I'm Lucy. This idiot basically left you where you were, so I picked you up and tagged along. He doesn't seem to mind, though. Who are you guys? Where are you from? Are you in a guild? If so, what guild?" She asked question after question.

The cat seemed to be the talker in the relationship. "I am Happy and this," he pointed to the salmon haired boy, "is Natsu. We live in Magnolia. We are mages of Fairy Tail, and it looks like you are coming with us." As he finished, Natsu nodded as Happy smiled, living up to his namesake. She just nodded and fell asleep while snuggling Happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Former Authoress: Primsgirl89 (You can find them on both FF.net and Wattpad!)

Beater/Reviser & New Authoress: Kartara (You can find me both on Wattpad and FF.net!)

Quick note: I, Kartara, adopted this series form Primsgirl89 and began to write for it. Soon after, Prim and I both agreed that it'd be best if I edited the past chapters (Chapters 1 – 12) in my own style and upload it as my own fan-fiction to avoid copyright. Credit for the original story plot and development should go to her for these lovely chapters!

* * *

 

The salmon-haired boy, now known as Natsu, looked more annoyed when the cat was up. The cat rubs its sleepy eyes as he paused and looked up at Lucy with the same curious big eyes as the night before.

"Hey, Natsu?" The man beside her grunted but gave no other sign that he was listening. "Why is Lucy with us again?"

She looked at the cat and booped its nose. Natsu never answered the cat so she decided to answer. "I'm Lucy. Aki—can I call you Aki?—basically left you where you were, so I picked you up and tagged along. He didn't seem to mind, though. Though I don't understand what his deal with communication is? It's rather rude, if you ask me," She finished with a glare to Natsu after introduction. Happy looked a bit nervous as it happened. He looked over to Natsu to see amusement in his eyes.  _What's got him so amused?_

Crossing her arms, she huffed and looked away.  _I would rather him have those eyes that have the emotion they had when we were in the other town... Wait, I FORGOT MY STUFF!_

She plopped down in defeat. Ever since she ran away from her father, she has been more accepting to horrible situations. She always tries to make the best out of everything.  _Honestly, I really want to meet the famous Chaos just to see how they react when people see him and want to be their friend. Although, now that I met these two, I really want to be around them more. They don't seem to have many friends. They also seem really lonely. It's in their eyes, the slightest hint of lonesomeness._  She looked to Happy and Natsu, and what she saw made her confused.

The cat looked at Natsu like he was some stranger he met for the very first time. Natsu ignored his stare, but he did growl lowly. The cat shook his head and answered her questions in a shaky voice. "Aye... We are from Magnolia. We are in Fairy Tail—"

"Can you guys take me there?" Happy was about to answer when Natsu seemed to have grunted, making the attention go to him. When he was sure he had our attention, he spoke.

"Woman." A sigh escaped her lips. She went to scold him to use her name but he spoke before she even opened her mouth. "You're coming with us."

Happy looked at Natsu and her in shock and awe. He soon shrugged as he snuggled up close to her and they both fell asleep.

She felt something gently stroke her face sometime later. She opened her eye to see who it was. No one was there but Natsu, who was across the fire from her, asleep, and Happy, who was laying on her stomach.  _Eh… I am just going back to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

Former Authoress: Primsgirl89 (You can find them on both FF.net and Wattpad!)

Beater/Reviser & New Authoress: Kartara (You can find me both on Wattpad and FF.net!)

Quick note: I, Kartara, adopted this series form Primsgirl89 and began to write for it. Soon after, Prim and I both agreed that it'd be best if I edited the past chapters (Chapters 1 – 12) in my own style and upload it as my own fan-fiction to avoid copyright. Credit for the original story plot and development should go to her for these lovely chapters!

* * *

 

When Lucy woke up, she was the only one awake at the time. Deciding to make breakfast, she found some fish and some herbs nearby and began to cook. It took her a half an hour to make breakfast big enough for at least six people. Happy woke up as soon as it was finished.

"I'm going to wake him up. Save three for him and one for me," The blonde woman told him once he became alert.

Happy looked fearful for a bit but nodded and let her walk over to Natsu and wake him up. She braced herself for the probable punch or scream she'd get for trying to wake him up, but she didn't expect for Natsu to pull her down and start to cuddle. She tried to get out of his grasp but he only held on tighter.

Suddenly, getting an idea, she began to poke his nose. She poked his whole face until he growled, obviously annoyed. Finally, she got tired of it and said what she thought would freak him out. "If you don't get up, I will make you wear my clothes and makeup. Then you will get no food."

As soon as that was said, he let go and sat up. He gave her his deadliest glare, but she made no sign that shows she was phased. Turns out Happy only ate half of his fish because he liked his raw or in a stew.

She offered to finish his breakfast and Natsu ate the rest. When they finished, they walked to the Fairy Tail guildhall. Once there, they walked up to the guild doors. Nervousness began to bubble inside her as she looked at Natsu, only to see him walk away. She ran up to him, grabbing his hand before pulling him in the guild with her and Happy. He didn't even fight back; he just let her take him.

Once in, Happy went to the bar to get the guild master. The guild members froze when they saw Natsu, but when they saw his blonde companion, they began to crowd. She was never good with large groups so she became scared and hid behind Natsu, whimpering. She didn't expect him to growl or for the guild to back away in fear. She whacked Natsu upside the head.

Natsu turned to her, his eyes full of hurt and shame, but at the same time, the annoyance and hatred in them didn't go away. He stepped closer to her.

"Don't kill the girl!"

"Spare her!"

"We must save her!"

He was close to her neck as he sniffed and ordered a silver-haired woman to put the mark on her hand. She stuttered before she placed it on her hand. "Make it pink," He growled out his order.

Nodding, she did what he asked, then ran back behind the bar.  _I doubt that was the master._  That's when she saw a small, grey-haired old man on top of the bar, sighing in frustration.

"Natsu-kun?" He asked in annoyance but looked at her. She smiled a bright smile at him. Natsu nodded to confirm his presence before he jumped up to the rafters. Soon, everyone overheard snoring.

Once he was gone, everyone started to pester her with questions.

"How come he isn't violent to you?" Levy asked her. Her brown eyes were curious and scared. Lucy shrugged and told them about the encounter and the trip.

"When she was asleep, he smiled at her!" Happy stated. She looked at him, confused.  _Did that really happen?_

He looked back at her with pride. "My mom is great!"

She smiled and hugged the cat. He nuzzled close to her chest and soon fell asleep.  _He is a bit clingy and needy but I love him. He is like a son to me...in his own way,_ she thought happily to herself.

When everyone left her to herself, she sat at a vacant table and slowly began to feel at ease while rocking Happy gently in her arms. She started to fall asleep when she suddenly felt someone near her. She felt her body become stiff.

_Just who exactly is next to me?_

Soon, she felt a familiar warm body pressed up against her and slowly relaxed as the realisation of who it was came to her. She inched closer to Natsu—who she knew was right next to her—and fell deeper into her half-asleep state.

"I will protect you...woman." She heard him say, then she let out an aggravated sigh and he a soft laugh. He knew she wouldn't remember this, though she still wanted to for future cases.

"Thanks, and stop glaring at your family." She felt him stiffen but also nod. That's when she fell asleep. She knew he fell asleep with her, his head falling on hers. Everyone went back to talking, but this time lowly so as to not wake them.  _I really need to find an apartment or something._


	4. Chapter 4

Former Authoress: Primsgirl89 (You can find them on both FF.net and Wattpad!)

Beater/Reviser & New Authoress: Kartara (You can find me both on Wattpad and FF.net!)

Quick note: I, Kartara, adopted this series form Primsgirl89 and began to write for it. Soon after, Prim and I both agreed that it'd be best if I edited the past chapters (Chapters 1 – 12) in my own style and upload it as my own fan-fiction to avoid copyright. Credit for the original story plot and development should go to her for these lovely chapters!

* * *

 

Lucy woke up in the guild feeling stiff and cold. Nobody was next to her, save for Happy and Natsu; the two sitting across from her. Happy was asleep on the table, his breathing a bit uneven. She picked the cat up and placed him on her lap. His breathing became slightly more smooth and steady as she lightly scratched his head. Surmising that he was having a nightmare, she tried to calm him down. She hummed a sweet lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she had a nightmare.

Natsu started getting up from his spot.  _Wasn't he next to me when I fell asleep? Or was that a dream? Oh well, maybe the guild will tell me later._

He jumped up to the rafters again as people began to pile in. Looking around at everyone, she noticed they looked back at her with shock and fear.  _Why fear? What happened?_

Levy came up to her, her wavy blue hair bouncing with every step. Lucy couldn't help but let her gaze wander as she tried to figure out what everyone was so afraid about.

Levy cleared her throat, causing her to change her attention to her. "Where's Dragneel?"

She put on a thoughtful expression that made her look deep in thought when she looked up at the rafters. Natsu shook his head no, meaning she shouldn't tell Levy his whereabouts. "Who?"

She looked at like her like she was crazy. "Um, N-Nat-" She shut up before directing her gaze to the floor. Guessing by the fidgeting of her hands, they didn't usually call Natsu by his first name.

"Oh, you mean Natsu." When Lucy saw the blue-haired woman nod, she looked up, making it seem like she was thinking, when in all actuality, she was wordlessly asking for Natsu's permission to share his whereabouts. He shook his head once more.

"I don't know, Levy. I woke up by myself and Happy. Why do you ask?" She asked her friend kindly.

"That's odd… He's usually in the rafters. He never comes in the guild for the heck of it. Anyway, every time someone came near you, he would growl and make the person back off. I was worried," Levy explained with a concerned gleam in her eye.

"Oh, did you hear about that guild? The one who threatened to attack us?" Someone asked, clearing trying to pass on gossip.

"Oh, I know the one you're talking about! Phantom Lord, right? They were bound to get disbanded, what with all the shady things they were doing. They had it coming," Another person replied.

She winced at the familiar name.

 _I remember that guild. My father would send me there to be a punching bag for their target practice if I ever got out of hand. That was… until some other guild disbanded them._  She began to visibly shudder, feeling sick to her stomach. She suddenly felt Natsu by her side in an instant. She couldn't do anything but tremble. She focused on the warmth emanating from Natsu, and soon she was well enough to move and think properly. She straightened as she looked at the crowd that gathered in concern and smiled.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes I get pain in my side," She lied. Lucy didn't want to focus on it anymore, so she asked around about looking for an apartment to live in. It took all day but she finally found one that was only 70,000 jewels a month. The whole guild, minus Natsu, helped her get settled. They even had a small party in celebration for her new place at the guild.

The whole day, her mind was full of memories of Phantom Lord and her father. It felt as though she was being watched and followed whenever she was alone. Out of anxiety, she stuck with Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Lisanna, Grey, and Happy, but the feeling still wouldn't go away. She gave up and went to bed, hoping for even a wink of sleep.

She was only asleep for a few hours before she was shaken awake by a person. The Fairy Tail wizard looked sluggishly at the person who woke her, trying to get herself out of her half-asleep state. She suddenly screeched as she grasped who it was and gave the man a  _Lucy Kick_ , one of her special moves. She heard that familiar voice a million times before. She would never,  _ever_  forget  _that_  voice.

The voice of her father.


	5. Chapter 5

Former Authoress: Primsgirl89 (You can find them on both FF.net and Wattpad!)

Beater/Reviser & New Authoress: Kartara (You can find me both on Wattpad and FF.net!)

Quick note: I, Kartara, adopted this series form Primsgirl89 and began to write for it. Soon after, Prim and I both agreed that it'd be best if I edited the past chapters (Chapters 1 – 12) in my own style and upload it as my own fan-fiction to avoid copyright. Credit for the original story plot and development should go to her for these lovely chapters!

* * *

 

Lucy's father looked as though he had been dragged through hell and back. His normally clean and straight hair were now dirty and unkempt. His clothes, that were usually the latest fashion, were now battered and hobo-like. He used to have only a tidy moustache, but now he had a beard that was at least four inches long.

He was sneaking through her house as she could see from how everything was everywhere and in disarray. She gave him her best glare but he hardly flinched.

"Where is your money?" He rasped. That's what he wanted after waking her up, after all those years of saying she was useless. Before she could even begin yelling, her father was slammed into the wall. She looked to see who had done it only to see Happy. He must've spent the night at her house and was woken up as well.

"You know, there is a lesson most have already learned, Father." Happy looked up in confusion then he glared at her as well.  _I will talk to him about that later._

"And what might that pathetic lesson be?" He asked as he rubbed his jaw. The blonde woman laughed spitefully.

"Money can't give you true happiness. Not the happiness  _you_  believed it can. Yes, it gives you food, clothes, water, and shelter that can be some happiness, but I am talking about love and having a family. Money can't buy you that kind of happiness."

"Who needs something like that? I pushed my own family aside just to gain the money and fame I had before. I have no use for pathetic things like that." He was soon kicked out of her house with her and Happy's famous  _Flying Lucy Kick_.

She fell to the floor and began to sob.  _He doesn't deserve to know the pain he put me through just now._  She felt something warm and soft pat her leg as Happy looked up with sad eyes.

"Lushy?" She hummed to let him know she was listening. "He was the owner of the  _Hearfillia Railroads_ , wasn't he?" She nodded. She knew why he glared now.

"I had absolutely no control of what happened." Soon after, we began to clean the mess her father made. Eventually Happy fell asleep on her lap as she was stroking him. We stayed like that for the rest of the night.

When it was seven, she woke up and took a shower before she dressed in a pink and black sundress. Happy said she should wear blue flats, so me, not caring if I was colour-coordinated or not, nodded and did as he suggested. Happy even knew how to put her hair into pigtails.

They walked to the guild to see that a few Phantom Lord members had lined up at the guild hall doors. Sighing as she put Happy on her head so she could open the doors and let them come in, she walked behind the bar stand and sat herself on a stool to begin to write what they were saying.

"We want to transfer to this Guild instead staying in our own," A girl with pretty ocean-blue hair and eyes said. She had oddly pale skin and her friend was covered in piercings. His long hair reached his lower back and his red eye was filled with exasperation and hope.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Magic affiliation, please, and I will talk to my master. I know our guilds haven't been on best terms, but I hope we can be good friends. Also, could you tell us why you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Happy began to write their answers as they stiffened when Natsu came in. "Natsu, can you sit down and help Happy and me with this?"

A grunt and glare were tossed at the two, but one look at her face and he seemed to soften. Soon, the two former Phantom Lord members became Fairy Tail members. Everyone respected them. Master had promoted the three to be the future paperwork crew, should Mirajane not be present.

Happy and Natsu both glared at the blonde Fairy Tail wizard as she smiled at them and their master. "Sweet! We'll be partners for this as well as mission partners!"

The other two smiled softly and nodded. "I'm all fired up," Natsu responded with a tinge of happiness and the slightest flicker of a smile before the guild went eerily quiet.

"What? It's like you never heard his voice," She hissed at them, annoyed. Everyone looked away and avoided her gaze. She helped Mirajane serve the guild before Natsu and she did paper work for Master Makarov, Happy staying either on Natsu's or her head as they worked.


	6. Chapter 6

Former Authoress: Primsgirl89 (You can find them on both FF.net and Wattpad!)

Beater/Reviser & New Authoress: Kartara (You can find me both on Wattpad and FF.net!)

Quick note: I, Kartara, adopted this series form Primsgirl89 and began to write for it. Soon after, Prim and I both agreed that it'd be best if I edited the past chapters (Chapters 1 – 12) in my own style and upload it as my own fan-fiction to avoid copyright. Credit for the original story plot and development should go to her for these lovely chapters!

* * *

 

A few months had passed and everyone was happy about the changes taking change within the guild. Natsu and Happy made Lucy move into Fairy Hills, which she lived in for a week before she packed her things and moved back to her apartment. The landlady happily allowed her back, glad to have a consistent patron rent her apartments once again. The guild itself had no financial issues whatsoever thanks to Natsu, Happy and her.

Juvia and Grey were being teased of their love because Juvia is always stalking him, so he tries to ignore her completely. Lucy was apparently the "Tamer of Dragneel," or so she was called in the guild. Outside of it, she's known as the Star Maiden. She had no idea how she got that one.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and she soon became the strongest team, and because of that, the blonde kept hearing about this girl named Lisanna. She was supposedly Natsu's intended, and albeit Lucy didn't like that, she shrugged it off.

Natsu had left for a job a week ago, so she wasn't able to ask him if this was true. It was a year quest, and she knew she was going to miss him. She already did.

Unfortunately, today everyone found out that she was of the Heartfilia bloodline. Thankfully, they just smiled and waved it off.

"Why are you acting like I told you a bad joke?" She asked as she looked around at everyone.

"Because you are Lucy of Fairy Tail," A bored, familiar voice rang through. She looked up and saw his scarf.  _Natsu's back!_

Everyone began to panic at the sight of him.

"What are you doing up there?" She asked, but before he could answer, she asked something else. "So, you  _do_  know my name! Why do you call me woman, then?!"

"Isn't that what you are?" He retorted back apathetically.

She glared at him and made him flinch. That never happened before, guessing from the way everyone was quiet for some time. Then she heard harsh laughing.

"What's the blonde bimbo doing here?" A guy with blonde hair, stormy-grey eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his right eye was staring down at her from on top of the railing on the second floor. "Oh, looky here, it's a princess. You're not welcomed here, Blondie."

She growled along with Natsu and Happy. The others seemed to be scared of him, gazing upon her with looks of utter horror and worry.

"Looks like I'm not the only blonde bimbo. What are you doing here, Sparky?" She retorted maliciously back, her eyes slanted in anger.

He smirked and shot down in front of her, quick as lightning. She tried not to show no emotion. He threw a punch but before it could come in contact with her, two things happened; first, she punched him with a fire-engulfed fist that was enhanced by lightning crackling around it, and second, soon after, Natsu was pushing her away from the enraged blonde.

She noticed a red dragon tattoo start to form on her left leg. Levy began to examine it, ignoring what was going on around her; mainly Natsu grunting to try to get her away from Lucy and everyone gasping at her audacity at punching Sparky.

Then everything started to gradually turn dim and she blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Former Authoress: Primsgirl89 (You can find them on both FF.net and Wattpad!)

Beater/Reviser & New Authoress: Kartara (You can find me both on Wattpad and FF.net!)

Quick note: I, Kartara, adopted this series form Primsgirl89 and began to write for it. Soon after, Prim and I both agreed that it'd be best if I edited the past chapters (Chapters 1 – 12) in my own style and upload it as my own fan-fiction to avoid copyright. Credit for the original story plot and development should go to her for these lovely chapters!

* * *

 

It was dark for Lucy. Where it's dark, it's naturally cold, right? Not where she was. It's blazing  _hot_. She looked around, hoping to find something that could help her get away from this raging heat. She only moved a few feet from where she was, one hand on her keys and the other on her whip, when she suddenly saw a soft purple glow. She felt herself being involuntarily drawn to it. She kept her weary glare and as she moved closer, the glow turned red, and she felt her surroundings become even hotter.

"Whose there?" She called out. She listened for a reply as well for any sign of movement. "I don't want to start a fight but I will if you don't answer."

A deep, baritone laugh sounded through the darkness. It sounded ancient but youthfully amused. When she looked to see if someone was nearby, she was startled to find amber eyes watching her. There was a fire in those eyes. Eyes that she could recognize as an eerily-familiar another person's.

"Would you really be willing to challenge the Fire Dragon King, Princess of the Stars?" The deep voice asked humorously.

"If I am forced in order keep myself safe to return home, then yes." She looked straight into the eyes of the dragon. Two things hit her at once; the first being that this must be Natsu's dragon parent—though, admittedly, she had never seen him before—and the second was wondering why he called her the Princess of the stars. She had heard of it before, but where, she could not say. She just knew she had because her body reacted to the name as if it owned it.

As if somehow reading her mind, the dragon shook his head. "You think way too much, just like my mate, Grandina, the sky dragon. Yes, you are the Princess of the Stars. I can't tell you more than that, but in order for you to have the power, I need to take your keys. Once your keys are in my possession, you are to be bound to Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer."

She looked at the dragon with a look of distress. "Can I at least get a choice on what to do with my keys? I do not want to part with them..." She held her keys close to her as she nuzzled them to her cheek. "They are my nakama and a part of me. If I could take all the Gate keys in the world to ensure that they wouldn't ever be hurt again by their owners, I would find a way to keep them all safe." She smiled at her keys sadly. "They all deserve a better life."

When she stopped talking, she heard some held back sobs that sounded like muffled hiccups. She looked up at the dragon and saw he was holding back tears.  _Was he moved by my speech?_

She held up a golden gate key, the one that could call upon Aquarius, and forced her magic power into it.  _I know now what I must do, and I think I know how to do it._

As the key was about to break, she closed her eyes and fought back tears and sensed that Aquarius was okay with what she was about to do.  _She and I know we will miss each other._

"OPEN, GATE OF THE CELESTIAL KING!" With a flash of golden light, she saw Stash Face standing there with a huge smile. The Dragon and he looked at each other and smiled.

"Old friend, I see you have remembered what I said about the Star Princess," The Celestial King noted.

The dragon nodded. "Indeed. She and my boy will be bound to one another after this meeting, though I would hate to change the memories of her and everyone who knew of her power with celestial spirits. Her power will hereby be the golden flames that ignite from her pure heart. Her flames will also have lightning to represent her fierce determination to protect what she loves. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes, old friend."

After a long moment of silence, she decided to speak up for the first time since summoning the king. It had taken a huge toll on her body, clearly visible whem she was panting and leaning on her hands and knees.

"I would like to have all celestial spirits become human or animal, whichever they choose. That way, they can live their own lives and not worry about having to be ordered around by new masters."

The King looked at her and smiled widely. After an audible snap, all her keys broke and she felt the rest of the celestial keys break as well by the feeling of a huge weight lifting form her shoulders.  _How could I feel those other keys break?_

"Bye, Stash Face! Thanks for my last wish. See you around," She said her goodbyes optimistically but knew the sad truth.  _I am never going to see him again._

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand pull her towards a pink and gold light as she was hauled into strong arms.

"Sorry, but you can't remember this encounter," The deep voice echoed.

When she subconsciously drifted away from the darkness, she was blinded by a light and rendered momentarily deaf by the sounds reaching her ears. Opening her eyes and putting the back of her hand to her forehead as if she had a fever, she sat up and saw Natsu looking worried but quickly relieved as he gazed at her. That look disappeared and replaced with annoyance. " _Tch_!"

"Are you okay? What happened?" Levy asked. Lucy looked at her, confused but curious.  _What_ did _happen?_

"I don't know, albeit I need to know something about the Princess of the Stars." Beside her Natsu stiffened as his body heat rose. His cheeks looked as if they were brushed pink.

"Are you okay, Aki?" He nodded and left before Levy began to tell her what happened before she blacked out.  _Huh, I guess I showed off my magic…?_


	8. Chapter 8

Former Authoress: Primsgirl89 (You can find them on both FF.net and Wattpad!)

Beater/Reviser & New Authoress: Kartara (You can find me both on Wattpad and FF.net!)

Quick note: I, Kartara, adopted this series form Primsgirl89 and began to write for it. Soon after, Prim and I both agreed that it'd be best if I edited the past chapters (Chapters 1 – 12) in my own style and upload it as my own fan-fiction to avoid copyright. Credit for the original story plot and development should go to her for these lovely chapters!

**Former Authoress' Notes: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my work! It means a lot! I was just recently notified that my work is similar to Lyonsgirl's story of "Calming the Chaos", I had sent a message notifying Lyonsgirl about it and apologized for that. Anyway, she said it was fine. Also I have been getting some help with my newer chapter. *smiles* give a round of applause to FairyTailsBookworm! *claps with everyone who cares* now those of you who want to read the story here you go...oh and I have no hard feelings for Lisanna, sorry for Lisanna fans for making her a b****** girl...**

* * *

 

"'It keeps coming back to me. I remember this pain. It's a hot burning fire.

It can't be put out.

I can only ignore it.

I met you and it disappeared.

You became my pain reliever.

You became my solution for a safer life,'" Lucy cited a favourite poem of hers, looking at everyone in the guild as she sang a song for them. After she did, she explained her magic was Celestial Fire; a magic that was created by her love of celestial spirits that are supposed to be a myth. Her mother had taught her to do a form of fire magic, but instead of teaching her the way Natsu was taught, she read a book called  _Fire Dragon Slaying Magic_  and taught her with the lessons provided within the book, albeit something went wrong because stars and fire would shoot out every time she did a spell. So, they called it Celestial Fire.

"Though there are times where it hits me hard and knocks me down.

When it does you let me lean on you as you help take away the pain.

The pain is like a wild fire in one place." She told them about her father and how he would beat her. How, when she was old enough to live on her own, she told him only one person ever protected her from him; that person being her mother. She told them of all the hard work her father pushed her way.

"Where it goes destroys and kills,

So, it can never be put back together." She told them of her wealth and how it only ever did more bad than it did good when she was a child, almost getting kidnapped too many times to count.

"Then I met you and everything felt so much better." At this point, she looked at everyone who was in the guild once more.

"Now every hug makes it so I don't hurt.

So, I don't burn.

So, from now on I'm going to fight the pain with you.

The pain will forever be with me,

So, we fight it together.

For as long as we have the other.

The permanent burn marks will be the only other reminder of what was.

We won't cover those up because it a reminder.

A reminder of our progress." She sung that to the whole guild since they were now her family, then she walked over to Natsu and Happy and hugged them tighter.

"We are a team.

You are my pain reliever.

I am your sidekick.

I'm the forever victim of the pain." If anyone was shocked, it was Happy, because he had never seen Natsu blush at all. Suddenly, the good atmosphere changed to a spooky one as the doors burst open, revealing a girl who looked like Mirajane, but her hair was super short and only went down to her neck.

"Who is that blonde bimbo?" She came closer to the trio and saw that Lucy was hugging Natsu and Happy and glared at her.

"Stay away from him, you slut!" The girl then lunged toward her, intent on attacking the blonde wizard.


	9. Chapter 9

Former Authoress: Primsgirl89 (You can find them on both FF.net and Wattpad!)

Beater/Reviser & New Authoress: Kartara (You can find me both on Wattpad and FF.net!)

Quick note: I, Kartara, adopted this series form Primsgirl89 and began to write for it. Soon after, Prim and I both agreed that it'd be best if I edited the past chapters (Chapters 1 – 12) in my own style and upload it as my own fan-fiction to avoid copyright. Credit for the original story plot and development should go to her for these lovely chapters!

* * *

 

The girl who attempted to attack Lucy was suddenly put into a suspended state in the air, her face contorted with pain. Fire was circling and scorching her wrists and ankles. She was soon screaming in agony. Looking at the poor girl, Lucy saw her hands were covered in her celestial fire and that her ankles were held by Natsu's fire.

"Aki, we are going to put her down now," The blonde wizard ordered quietly as Natsu scowled in response. "Now." He huffed and gave her a mean look that made everyone back away and rendered the unfortunate girl in their flames mute. To show she meant it, the Celestial-Fire Wielding Wizard cooled her flames down so the girl wouldn't get hurt. "Please, Aki..."

He paused for a moment before sighing and letting her ankles go. Lucy did the same with her wrists.

"Damn slut…" The girl hissed under her breath, her eyes blazing with hatred. Before Lucy could do anything, Natsu kicked her in the ribs. She groaned as the blonde wizard glared at Natsu.

Natsu was glaring at the girl until he saw Lucy's glare and flinched.

"How…?" The girl began but trailed off, confusion creeping into her voice. Her eyes then lit up with a newfound hatred. "YOU BRAINWASHED HIM!"

She went to attack her again, but a magic circle suddenly appeared in front of her. "ANIMAL SOUL: TIGRESS!"

"CELESTIAL FIRE ROAR!" Lucy roared back, spurting flames and stars straight towards her. She went down for a while. "Who is she?"

"My sister, Lisanna. She proclaimed herself to be Dragneel's intended," Mirajane quietly explained, concern showing on her face as she looked down at her injured sibling. She gave Lucy a remorseful look on her sister's behalf.

_Oh… so this is the girl I didn't feel right about Natsu being together with._

"I mean if both were willing to do it, why shouldn't they be together?" The blonde wizard asked like the answer was obvious, trying her best to keep her voice void of any emotion. In all honesty, she didn't want to know the answer.

No one answered that at all. They all just looked away until Lisanna got back up. They all looked at her with annoyed glances. She could feel the whole guild filling up with some deep tension.

She looked at Lisanna to see her running at her again. Lucy lifted her fist up and ran at her, too.

"CELESTIAL FIRE FIST!" Her hands suddenly had gold flames with stars spinning around it. She threw my punch at her, purposely missing to get her point across. "Do you know what it means to be a friend? Or even a lover?"

She looked annoyed, but really confused. "It's obvious, right? One must get whatever they want. And that one person is me. I'm the glue that keeps Fairy Tail together!"

"CELTAIL FIRE SECRET ART: FLAMING DRAGON KING KICK!" Lucy's leg was suddenly covered in deadly-looking stars and flames. As she was about to kick her, the flames turned white as the stars turned red. The kick hit her mid-section. "THAT IS NOT WHAT A FRIEND OR A LOVER IS! To be a friend or a lover you must give and take equally. You're there for them as they are there for you. You know you're loved and cared for by them. You feel safe. You make them feel the same. They help you when it's needed and you help them when they need it."

She just rolled her eyes at me and snarled. Apparently Natsu had enough and kicked her again.

"I don't love you! You annoy me!" He kicked her more. "You think you make everyone happy just by being here. Think again. Do you see them happy?"

She looked around weakly as he stopped kicking her. Everyone gave either a disappointed, annoyed, or sad look. "You think you're the centre of attention. Everyone is always there for you, but you're never there for  _them_."

Her eyes began to tear up. Then she looked at the blonde wizard with rage. "YOU BRAINWASHED THEM ALL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Before that happened, the guild doors opened to show twelve people standing in the doorway.

"The Zodiac are back~" A male with orange hair said in a purr-like way. I looked at all of them and realized they were my family. She ran towards them and hugged each and every one of her family.

"I missed you guys! Even you, Aquarius!" She received hugs from everyone. "Papa said you all died in a fire."

"Well, we didn't. Also, our uncle is here, too." A huge figure stood in the doorway.

"Uncle Stash Face!" She giggled and told the guild of us being family members. They were her distant cousins, uncles, and aunts on her mother's side. Stash Face was her mother's brother. After getting reacquainted with everyone, they all focused on Lisanna, who suddenly turned quiet at this tear-jerking exchange. She hadn't even moved an inch since her family walked in.

"I want to be your friend," Lucy said bluntly.

"Why?" She then looked fearful. "You already have everything I want, so why take me?"

Natsu then hugged Lucy from behind and placed his nose in the crook of her neck. It's his way of calming down.

She had asked him once why he did it and he said it's because she let him and she smelt like strawberries and cream.  _That's his relaxing scent,_ She guessed.

"Because I want everyone to have a chance at friendship." As she reached her hand out to grab hers, Lisanna slapped her cheek so hard it forced her to pass out.

What happened next, she didn't know. All she  _did_  know was that, for now, no one would tell her what happened.

* * *

 

Reviser's Notes: Okay, if any of you are confused as to why all the Zodiac are now her family, keep in mind that Natsu's Dragon Parent and Stash Face had to remove all recollection of her spirits from her memory, but still wanted her to have a connection with them. My guess is that their solution was to take all the celestial power away from the spirits, give it to Lucy to fuel her fire, and make the spirits mortal. The Zodiac, naturally, became her distant relatives from her mother's side.


	10. Chapter 10

Former Authoress: Primsgirl89 (You can find them on both FF.net and Wattpad!)

Beater/Reviser & New Authoress: Kartara (You can find me both on Wattpad and FF.net!)

Quick note: I, Kartara, adopted this series form Primsgirl89 and began to write for it. Soon after, Prim and I both agreed that it'd be best if I edited the past chapters (Chapters 1 – 12) in my own style and upload it as my own fan-fiction to avoid copyright. Credit for the original story plot and development should go to her for these lovely chapters!

* * *

 

 _Ugh...my head..._  Lucy thought as she came back to the land of the living, as her mother would say. She already knew that her memory came back to her.

 _So, Mirajane's sister, Lisanna, thought that I brainwashed her friends and family? I have no idea why… I wasn't really focused on why as more as I was on how to get her to be a friend to me. I already know she was a kind person, though a tad bit possessive of Natsu. She probably thought I liked him. I'm not going to deny it, I'm beginning to feel something… I just don't think it's going to last,_ She thought silently to herself as she recapped what had happened inside her head.

Natsu was the first real boy she had had any interaction with, other than her own father…albeit, admittedly, he's not the best person to compare to anything. Last she heard, he had recently passed away from a heart attack a few days ago.  _Which reminds me, I need to go to the mansion to get a few things! Maybe I'll let the guild decide if they want anything._

*BOOM*

She jumped so high that she was forced to open her eyes. She saw a bright flash and the soft sound of electricity and felt her body begin to sweat. Her already-wide eyes went wider, if that was even possible.

She began to scream and thrash around on the floor. She was looking for a place to hide from the storm. Storms made her really sad and scared, for some reason. The pain that came from it was that she couldn't help those friends. That's what made her run and hide.

"Then why don't you think of it bringing loud music and bright lights to a dance?" Cana asked.

_Why did she say that? Did she read my mind?_

"No, we aren't. You're saying it out loud," Natsu corrected her.

_Huh. My bad._

"Sorry..." She squeaked. The storm went on for a few moments longer.

After she was well enough to comprehend, they filled her in on what was happening. Today, they were supposed to be setting up for the Fantasia Parade. Everyone in Fairy Tail was participating in it.

"Listen up, brats! We need someone to try and get Dragneel to go to the parade! Any volunteers?" Master asked with Mirajane and Erza standing beside him.

A couple of people raised their hands. People like Grey and Gajeel. After a couple minutes, another hand came up. That hand being Elfman.

"Why try to get him to do something he clearly doesn't want to do? Sure, I would like to see him have fun with the rest of us, but you all clearly don't even want him there. I'll talk to Happy and see if Aki has plans on participating," Lucy said brusquely. Everyone looked shocked.

The master cleared his throat gaining her attention. She rolled her eyes and saw Natsu smiling a little on top of the rafters. She smiled back and winked at him. He just scowled at her in response before letting himself give her a full-on grin. That grin made her cheeks heat up. She was quick to clear her blush.

"Why do you call him Aki?"

"Because it means fall. Fall is warm, but it can be really cold. It's full of new life, but also a beautiful death. The reason why the death is beautiful is because when spring comes back and gives all the life back, it gives a breath of fresh air and new beginnings. I believe Aki is my Autumn."

"I think you should call him Haru instead because it seems that you think he is warm, but cold and full of new beginnings; just like spring. Haru is Japanese for spring, you know," Mirajane offered as the other people nodded in agreement.

Another throat clearing from Master brought her attention to him. "I want you to stay away from Dragneel, Lucy."

She froze.  _Why? Why take away my new beginning?!_

Apparently, everyone else didn't expect that because they all gasped.

Natsu then jumped down from his rafter and glared at master in a rage she had never seen before.

"And why the hell don't you want her being around me?" He growled as he came closer to me and held me possessively to him.

"Because of what you did to Lisanna! She didn't deserve to be almost killed! I believe this is the hardest thing I have had to do yet. I want all my kids to be happy, but if the only other thing, other than Happy, that makes you happy is to hurt your own family, then I have no other choice for the sake of the guild."

Natsu was now in flames, Lucy following suit beside him.

"Not only that, but you might hurt her as well or worse kill her. You may have tainted her innocent soul," Master accused him taciturnly.

_That's it!_

"CELESTIAL FIRES DRAGON ROAR! ***** " Stars and very hot flames attacked the Master.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu picked her up as he thrust his other fist out. Her attack had just hit its target when Natsu's followed it up. Soon, she couldn't hold her tears back anymore as she cried into Natsu's chest.

As the area was full of smoke, Natsu flew the two out of the guild with Happy hot on their trail.

A few hours later, they were in a meadow of dead weeds and plants.

She looked up and saw she wasn't the only one crying. Both Happy and Natsu had begun to cry softly. She picked Happy up and placed him in her lap, picking one of Natsu's hands before setting it on his head. One of hers was set protectively on Happy's back. She then wrapped Natsu in a hug with her other arm. She felt both cry harder but, at the same time, tense up.

She knew they didn't get much physical attention from others so it's new to them. They all cried until there were no tears left to cry.

"Mom... sing a song,  _please_ ," Happy pleaded with her.

She nodded and quickly thought of a song to sing. "My mom sang and taught me this song** when she was sick. She had written it beforehand."

She took a calming breath and began to sing softly.

"Underneath the echoes,

Buried in the shadows,

There you were,

Drawn into your mystery,

I was just beginning,

To see your ghost,

But you must know," I saw both Natsu and Happy relax. As they began to lay all of us down so we could lay down together."

I looked over at Happy as I sang this part.

"I'll be here waiting,

Hoping, praying that,

This light will guide you home,

When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love,

Hidden in the sun,

For when the darkness comes," he was dozing off. Now I just sang to Natsu making eye contact with him.

"Now the door is open,

The world I knew is broken,

There's no return,

Now my heart is not scared,

Just knowing that you're out there,

Watching me,

So believe," his eyes widened. He held Happy and I closer.

"I'll be here waiting,

Hoping, praying that,

This light will guide you home,

When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love,

Hidden in the sun,

For when the darkness comes,

Oh oh oh,

For when the darkness comes,

Be here waiting,

Hoping, praying that,

This light will guide you home,

When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love,

Hidden in the sun,

For when the darkness comes"

Hidden in the sun,

For when the darkness comes," She finished before she kissed both of their foreheads like a mother would her husband and child, both beginning to rapidly fall asleep.

She began to run her fingers in Natsu's hair, his face relaxed and peaceful. Then She heard him mumble in his sleep. What she heard made her smile.

"Lu...cy... my..." He paused. "Li... ght..."

* * *

 

A/N:

\- Lucy can kinda do Dragon Slaying Magic as well since Natsu's Dragon Parent blessed her with part of his power and her mother taught her some of the Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. Though it's not exactly like Natsu's, she has her own brand of Slaying Magic.

** - This song is called,  _When the Darkness Comes_ , by Colbie Caillat.


End file.
